Examine the social, psychological, and physical consequences of family size among couples who have completed, or almost completed, their childbearing. Social consequences to be examined include social adjustment, friends and social networks, career patterns, and income. Psychological consequences include psychological well-being, depression, and perceived quality of life. Physical consequences include current health status, resistence/susceptibility to illness, and concern for health. Comparisons of zero and one-child families will allow for the control of the voluntary or involuntary nature of the family size.